shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Creating your Character 101: The Six Paths of... Character Creation
'Creating your character 101: The Six Paths of... Character Creation.' Welcome to Shinobi Gaiden, while it would appear due to the process in which characters are constructed, creating a character here with us is complicated. This however isn't strictly true while the character you are trying to create will be more complicated depending on the type of character you want it is still very simple at its core. It should be noted those trying to create a Jounin from scratch will find things more complicated then say a Genin who doesn't really need to pick much of anything but here I'm going to give you a beginners guide to creating a character from scratch to finish. ----- 'The First Step.' The first thing you will want to do is decide upon what kind of character you want to be along with his rank - Keep in mind higher rank characters may not be approved and you may find them more difficult to construct! Once you have picked your desired style of character the first thing you should do is pick a class to go along with your characters style. To choose from you have the following: Ninjutsu Master - A ninja who has worked strongly and solely in the arts of ninjutsu to hone and master there skills with it. Taijutsu Master - A ninja who has worked strongly and solely in the art of Taijutsu to hone and master there skills with it. Genjutsu Master '- A ninja who has worked strongly and solely in the art of Genjutsu to hone and master there skills with it. ''If you don't want to be a master of any one particular technique type you can also choose the following as your desired class. '''Ninjutsu Specialist - A ninja who is edged more towards Ninjutsu but has the ability to incorporate other styles of fighting into there own thusly not giving them a definitive mastery in a certain aspect but allowing them to make use of the other styles alongside Ninjutsu even allowing the merging of technique styles! Taijutsu Specialist - A ninja who is edged more towards Taijutsu but has the ability to incorporate other styles of fighting into there own thusly not giving them a definitive mastery in a certain aspect but allowing them to make use of the other styles alongside Taijutsu even allowing the merging of technique styles! Genjutsu Specialist - A ninja who is edged more towards Genjutsu but has the ability to incorporate other styles of fighting into there own thusly not giving them a definitive mastery in a certain aspect but allowing them to make use of the other styles alongside Genjutsu even allowing the merging of technique styles! Balanced '- This ninja is a jack of all trades, while not gaining any real mastery over one style in specific they are able to progress through there variety of skills to maximise combat utility. ''Now you've picked what style of techniques will be your characters primary style. Now you get to pick from the list again! Now remember doubling up on a certain choice will make them extra effective while splitting your choice to say Ninjutsu Master and Genjutsu master will give a versatility to use Genjutsu that you wouldn't of had as a pure Ninjutsu Master. ---- '''The Second Step. Now you've picked how you plan on having your character fight, the next step is to decide what rank your going to be. With this you may want to start at a lower rank and progress as it will give you more time to experience and feel your position within the Rp world and give you time to be inspired and make changes to the path you were planning on taking. For example if you make a Jounin who has specialised in lightning and then decide you wanted that lightning to be Genjutsu or Taijutsu instead you would unfortunately be stuck! But moving on. Upon selecting your rank you will have a set amount of attributes upon selection to spend in the following parts of character creation! Student / Genin: 20 Trait points, 4 Jutsu Points, 50 Stat points and begin as a level 0 character. Chunnin: 200 Trait points, 500 Jutsu Points, 200 Stat points and begin as a level 30 character. Jounin: '400 Trait points, 700 Jutsu points, 400 Stat points and begin as a level 70 character. You will also want to age your character appropriately for the rank you want as well at this point, while a 40 year old Genin might be funny it would probably be refused! ----- 'The third step. So far we have done the prior two steps so we now have the character coming together nicely. So before we move on any further lets add up what we should be looking at with an example. My name! This should be fairly simple to pick, of course if you want to be an Uchiha feel free to put that in two and we can sort out special clan traits later! We should also have our classes by now, lets go with Ninjutsu master Ninjutsu master so double ninjutsu master here. For this to help you through the complexity of the character creation if it can be called such, we will say that our character is a Jounin! this means that we also have the following information from that. Leaving us with something like this~ Name: 'Uchiha Blah ''(of course if your an Uchiha be sure to take the approriate traits for it!) '''Age: '''23 '''Class: '''Ninjutsu Master / Ninjutsu Master '''Rank: Jounin TP (Trait points): 400 Spent TP (Trait points): 0 JP (Jutsu points): '''700 '''Spent JP (Jutsu points): 0 Level: '''70 '''Stat points: 400 See how easy that was? Were almost done! Of course you will need to add your character background but that only requires a little imagination or not even much at all depending on what you are aspiring to be! But moving on you will see that I have ended the example with Stat Points and thats because we have more to put there! Now as a Jounin we have 400 stat points to spend, these stat points are what we spend in order to gain proficiency with a handful of different things. Toughness Wits Reflexes Speed Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu For the point of this example were going to neatly divide the stat points between everything here evenly, giving us the following Toughness: '''58 '''Wits: 57 Reflexes: 57 Speed: 57 Ninjutsu: '''57 '''Genjutsu: 57 Taijutsu: '57 Simple right? The more points you spend on an option the more effective and better your character will be in that field! ------- 'The Fourth Step. Now we've assigned stats, worked out exactly what our character is and are ready to move on! However before we go too far we need to go back and take a look at our classes again as they give us a little more then meets the eye. Class: '''Ninjutsu Master '''Stat Boost: +4 Wits, +8 Ninjutsu Speed Bonus: '''+1 Movement per 10% difference, Max: 10 '''Special: '''May learn up to 1 Ninjutsu above current rank, in addition to the normal single technique above rank. Chakra costs for Ninjutsu techniques is 50%. In addition if Ninjutsu Master is taken as a primary and secondary class selection the power of defensive techniques is doubled. '''Class: '''Ninjutsu Specialist '''Stat Boost: +2 Toughness, 2 Wits, +4 Ninjutsu, +2 Genjutsu, +2 Taijutsu Speed Bonus: '''+2 Movement per 15% difference, Max: 20 '''Special: '''May learn up to 1 Ninjutsu-Hybrid techniques above current rank, in addition to the normal single technique above rank. '''Class: '''Genjutsu Master '''Stat Boost: +4 Wits, +4 Reflexes, +8 Genjutsu Speed Bonus: '+1 Movement per 20% difference, Max: 10 '''Special: '''Genjutsu face no interupt chance with a Genjutsu Master. '''Class: '''Genjutsu Specialist '''Stat Boost: '+2 Toughness, 2 Wits, +2 Ninjutsu, +4 Genjutsu, +2 Taijutsu '''Speed Bonus: +2 Movement per 15% difference, Max: 20 Special: May learn up to 1 Genjutsu-Hybrid techniques above current rank, in addition to the normal single technique above rank. Class: '''Taijutsu Master '''Stat Boost: +2 Toughness, +2 Wits, +2 Reflexes, +2 Speed, +6 Taijutsu Speed Bonus: +1 Movement per 5% difference, Max: 20 Special: '''May use techniques with the Combo and Finisher Effects. '''Class: '''Taijutsu Specialist '''Stat Boost: +2 Toughness, 2 Wits, +2 Ninjutsu, +2 Genjutsu, +4 Taijutsu Speed Bonus: +2 Movement per 15% difference, Max: 20 Special: May learn up to 1 Taijutsu-Hybrid techniques above current rank, in addition to the normal single technique above rank. Class: '''Balanced '''Stat Boost: +2 Toughness, +2 Wits, +2 Reflexes, +2 Speed, +2 Ninjutsu, +2 Genjutsu, +2 Taijutsu. Speed Bonus: +1 Movement per 5% difference, Max: 10 Special: 'May learn up to 2 techniques of any school above current rank, in addition to the normal single technique above rank. ''While there is more to the classes we have selected then what I've shown you above, for the time being all we need has been presented above. Now we have picked Ninjutsu Master / Ninjutsu master which has given us the full benefits of the class selection. '''Class: Ninjutsu Master Stat Boost: '+4 Wits, +8 Ninjutsu '''Speed Bonus: '+1 Movement per 10% difference, Max: 10 '''Special: '''May learn up to 1 Ninjutsu above current rank, in addition to the normal single technique above rank. Chakra costs for Ninjutsu techniques is 50%. In addition if Ninjutsu Master is taken as a primary and secondary class selection the power of defensive techniques is doubled. But also notice the stat boost heading that states we also gain +4 wits and +8 Ninjutsu. For us because we have taken this is doubled! Granting us a whopping +8 wits and +16 Ninjutsu! Wonderful! Now heading back to our stats we have to add these in as well! It is up to personal preference how you display the bonuses from the classes, some won't do it at all while some like to keep track of where there stats are coming from exactly, this is best done in brackets. '''Toughness: 58 Wits: 65 (57 + 8) Reflexes: 57 Speed: 57 Ninjutsu: 73 (57 + 16) Genjutsu: 57 Taijutsu: 57 All done! ---- 'The Fifth step; and recap!' Now the fifth step. Here we need to simply decide how to allocate our three technique oriented stats into there sub catagories. Ninjutsu is possibly the most complicated as for this you must pick one of the five elements fire, earth, water, wind and lightning. However if you are a Jounin you will also gain the ability to pick TWO elements but remember you don't have to and you can always add your second element at a later date! Only very special ninja are able to make use of more then two elements at once, these are known as advanced releases which are usually created by the combination of the two origination elements the user has selected however none of this is needed to create our character so we will ignore that. Now we have 73 points in Ninjutsu. Lets simply halve this as best we can and divide it between say fire and water. That gives us something that looks like this: Ninjutsu: '''73 (57 + 16) '''Fire: '''37 '''Water: 36 Wind: 0 Earth: '''0 '''Lightning: 0 Now we need to do the same with Genjutsu however this is much easier then Ninjutsu as there are only two options ever. Creativity and control, this is merely deciding if your character will use more creative Genjutsu techniques or actual controlling ones. Lets just split this right down the middle too! Genjutsu: 57 Creativity: 29 Control: 28 Aaaand Taijutsu is exactly the same! Skill or strength, whats your preference? Straight down the middle again leaves us something like this <3 Taijutsu: '''57 '''Skill: 29 Power: 28 Now we've done all our class related stuff! Lets compile it all together now and see what we have. ''Name: Uchiha Blah'' ''Age: 23'' ''Class: Ninjutsu Master / Ninjutsu Master'' ''Rank: Jounin'' TP (Trait points): '''400 ''Spent TP (Trait points):' 0 JP (Jutsu points): '''700 ''Spent JP (Jutsu points):' 0 Level: '''70 ''Stat points: 400'' ''Stat points Remaining: 0'' ''Toughness:' 58 ''Wits: 65 (57 + 8)'' Reflexes: '''57 ''Speed:' 57 Ninjutsu: '''73 (57 + 16) ''Fire: 37'' ''Water:' 36 ''Wind: 0'' ''Earth: 0'' ''Lightning: 0'' ''Genjutsu: 57'' Creativity: '''29 ''Control:' 28 Taijutsu: '''57 ''Skill:' 29 ''Power: 28'' Looking good huh? The only thing were missing now is health, physical chakra and spiritual chakra! Onto the next step!. ----- 'The Sixth Step' Now its time to come and do just a liiiitle bit more math to finish off our character creation! To work out our final numbers we need to do a little multiplication to find out what is what. For this a simple formula is used. Health/HP = Toughness x 50. Physical Chakra = Taijutsu x 10 Spiritual Chakra = Ninjutsu + Genjutsu x 5 With that hand in hand with what we already have, the addition of your personal character history we have everything we need for a basic character. ''Name: Uchiha Blah'' ''Age: 23'' ''Class: Ninjutsu Master / Ninjutsu Master'' ''Rank: Jounin'' TP (Trait points): '''400 ''Spent TP (Trait points):' 0 JP (Jutsu points): '''700 ''Spent JP (Jutsu points):' 0 Health: '''2900 '''Physical Chakra: 580 Spiritual Chakra: 650 Level: '''70 ''Stat points: 400'' ''Stat points Remaining: 0'' ''Toughness:' 58 ''Wits: 65 (57 + 8)'' Reflexes: '''57 ''Speed:' 57 Ninjutsu: '''73 (57 + 16) ''Fire: 37'' ''Water:' 36 ''Wind: 0'' ''Earth: 0'' ''Lightning: 0'' ''Genjutsu: 57'' Creativity: '''29 ''Control:' 28 Taijutsu: '''57 ''Skill:' 29 ''Power: 28'' ---- After this the only thing you need to do is pick your ninja rank class i.e D - C - B - A - S etc. And spend those juicy Jutsu and Trait points! But as said before these aren't necessary even ninja rank isn't necessary for character creation however if you do want to be a Jounin be prepared to spend at minimum around 165 Trait points for a fitting rank! Everything else not present here such as hand seals per movement etc should be covered under your how-to-play information ^^.